The present invention is a flushing apparatus for the toilet or more precisely automatic weight-activated toilet flushing apparatus.
Conventional toilet flushing device includes a water tank with a pressing lever and a pulling lever, wherein after using the toilet, a user presses down the pressing lever to lift the pulling lever upward so as to pull up a valve from a water outlet in the water tank and discharge the water for flushing the toilet bowl. However, after a period of use, the pressing lever is liable to become loose from the pulling lever. This causes that the valve fail to effectively block the water outlet of the water tank. As a result, the water continuously leaks from the outlet and is wasted.
Moreover, it is often seen that the toilet bowl is not flushed by a previous user, especially in a public place. This is because the user is unwilling to or forgets to press the pressing lever.
In addition, each time a user flushes the toilet bowl, a fixed considerably large amount of water is discharged from the water tank. This causes water waste when it is unnecessary to use such a large amount of water to flush the toilet bowl. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an automatic toilet flushing device which automatically flushes the toilet bowl each time and which is able to discharge a reduced amount of water to flush the toilet bowl.